


falling quickly for you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: A look into Tk's and Carlos' relationship.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 72





	falling quickly for you.

Tk and Carlos started their relationship of really slowly.  
TK wasn’t ready for a new relationship after Alex but he really liked Carlos and he wanted to give it a try even if it meant they moved really slowly.  
And Carlos liked Tk a lot so he was willing to wait however long Tk needed.

But after Tk got shot he realised it was kind of stupid to go slowly with stuff.  
It made him realise more than he ever did that he could die any day and that he wanted to live his life.  
He didn’t want to die not knowing if things could work out between the two of them.

After that things between the two of them moved fast.

With Alex things moved quickly, within four months of dating they were living together and things were perfect but things also slowed down just as fast as they started.

Tk didn’t want that to happen with Carlos.  
So although he fell in love quickly and that he had decided not to take things to slow, he didn’t want to move to quickly when it came to moving in together.

But by six months into their relationship Tk was practically living at Carlos’, although it wasn’t official.  
They moved in officially three months later.

Tk loved Carlos he knew he did but their relationship scared them a little.  
Tk didn’t know if he could take another bad break up like what happened with Alex.  
Carlos of course doesn’t seem like the person to cheat but then again neither did Alex when he and Tk first started dating.

In their first year of dating Tk almost relapsed three times, just after he got shot, when his dad revealed that the chemo hadn’t been helping as much as they hoped in his last few rounds and when Judd got hurt while on a call and landed himself in hospital.  
While Carlos was there for Tk all three times, Tk felt like a burden making his boyfriend help him through all this. 

Just a few days after there one year anniversary things got really bad for Tk and he did end up using again.  
Carlos was there to help him get sober again and Tk finally came clean about some of his worries about them and their relationship.

Carlos of course assured Tk that he was in this relationship for the long run and that he wasn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon.  
It didn’t ease Tk’s worries all the way but it did help him a lot.

The next year was pretty uneventful and for that Tk was grateful. The only big thing to happen was Owen going into remission and Tk was so happy about that.

The next year came with Tk finally ready to take the next step and proposing to Carlos, who obviously said yes and the two got married almost a year later.

For five years after they got married things were pretty good.  
There was a few things that happened.  
A few times when Tk thought he was going to break again and use.  
But Carlos was always there to help his husband.

But things changed when Tk found out he was pregnant.  
He was happy about It.  
Really nervous.  
But happy.  
Carlos was the same.  
Happy and Nervous.  
At first Tk was upset that he would have to take a step back at work but he was more than happy to if it meant he and Carlos would have a little baby at the end of it.

Nine months later a healthy baby girl was born and Tk and Carlos couldn’t have been happier.  
Two years later the two had a healthy boy. 

While Tk and Carlos’s life wasn’t perfect it was just what the two wanted.  
They had each other and they knew they would always have each other.  
They had their kids.  
And they were happy, most of the time.  
And that’s all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know and I will fix it.
> 
> **************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
